random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Hatfield
RMS Titanic's'' ''maiden voyage began shortly after noon on 10th April 1912 when she left Southampton on the first leg of her journey to New York. A few hours later she called at Cherbourg in northern France, a journey of 80 nautical miles, where she took on passengers. Her next port of call was Queenstown in Ireland which she reached around midday on 11th April. She left in the afternoon after taking on more passengers and stores. By the time she departed westwards across the Atlantic she was carrying 892 crew members and 1320 passengers. This was only about half of her full passenger capacity of 2,435, as it was the low season and shipping from the United Kingdom had been disrupted because of a coal miners' strike and her passengers were a cross-section of Edwardian society from millionaires such as John Jacob Astor and Benjamin Guggenheim to poor emigrants from countries as disparate as Armenia, Ireland, Italy, Sweden, Syria and Russia seeking a new life in America. Titanic was commanded by 62-year-old Captain Edward John Smith who was the most senior of the White Star Line's captains. He had four decades of seafaring experience and had served as captain of RMS Olympic, from which he was transferred to command Titanic. The crew who served under him were not trained sailors, but were either engineers, firemen or stokers, responsible for looking after the engines; or stewards and galley staff, responsible for the passengers. The 6 watch officers and 39 able-bodied seamen constituted only around 5% of the crew and most of these had been taken on at Southampton. The ice conditions were attributed to a mild winter that caused large numbers of icebergs to shift off the west coast of Greenland. In addition, it is now known that in January 1912 the Moon came closer to the Earth than at any time in the previous 1400 years, at the same time as the Earth made its closest annual approach to the Sun. This caused exceptionally high tides that may have resulted in a larger number of icebergs than usual reaching the shipping lanes a few months later. A fire had begun in one of Titanic's coal bunkers approximately 10 days prior to the ship's departure and continued to burn for several days into its voyage, but it was over on 14th April. The weather improved significantly during the course of the day, from brisk winds and moderate seas in the morning to a crystal-clear calm by evening as the ship's path took it beneath an arctic high pressure system. There was no moon on the clear night. As Titanic approached her fatal collision most passengers had gone to bed and command of the bridge had passed from Second Officer Charles Lightoller to First Officer William Murdoch. Lookouts Frederick Fleet and Reginald Lee were occupying the crow's nest, 95 ft above the deck. The air temperature had fallen to near freezing, and the ocean was completely calm. Although the air was clear, there was no moon, and with the sea so calm, there was nothing to give away the position of the nearby icebergs; had the sea been rougher, waves breaking against the icebergs would have made them more visible. Because of a mix up at Southampton the lookouts had no binoculars which reportedly would not have been effective in darkness which was total except for starlight and the ship's own lights. The lookouts were nonetheless well aware of the ice hazard. Fleet spotted an iceberg in Titanic's path at 23:39. He rang the lookout bell three times and telephoned the bridge to inform Sixth Officer James Moody. Fleet asked "Is there anyone there?" Moody replied, "Yes, what do you see?" Fleet replied: "Iceberg, right ahead!" Moody relayed the message to Murdoch, who ordered Quartermaster Robert Hichens to change the ship's course. Murdoch is generally believed to have given the order "Hard astarboard" which would result in the ship's tiller being moved all the way to starboard in an attempt to turn the ship to port. He also rang "Full Astern" on the ship's telegraphs. Titanic's heading changed just in time to avoid a head-on collision but the change in direction caused the ship to strike the iceberg with a glancing blow. An underwater spur of ice scraped along the starboard side of the ship for about seven seconds; chunks of ice dislodged from upper parts of the berg fell onto her forward decks. A few minutes later, all of Titanic's engines were stopped. At about 2:15 Titanic's angle in the water began to increase rapidly as water poured into previously unflooded parts of the ship through deck hatches. Her suddenly increasing angle caused what one survivor called a "giant wave" to wash along the ship from the forward end of the boat deck and sweep many people into the sea. Eyewitnesses saw Titanic's stern lifting high into the air as the ship tilted down in the water. It was said to have reached an angle of 30-45 degrees and "revolved apparently around a centre of gravity just astern of midships," as Lawrence Beesley later put it. Many survivors described a great noise which some attributed to the boilers exploding. After another minute, the ship's lights flickered once and then permanently went out which plunged Titanic into darkness. Titanic was subjected to extreme opposing forces – the flooded bow pulling her down while the air in the stern kept her to the surface which were concentrated at one of the weakest points in the structure, the area of the engine room hatch. Shortly after the lights went out, the ship split apart. The submerged bow may have remained attached to the stern by the keel for a short time, pulling the stern to a high angle before separating and leaving the stern to float for a few minutes longer. The forward part of the stern would have flooded very rapidly, causing it to tilt and then settle briefly until sinking. The ship disappeared from view at 2:20 which was 2 hours and 40 minutes after striking the iceberg. 104 years after RMS Titanic sank during her maiden voyage from Southampton to New York City, Reagan Farmer uploaded Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Bromsgrove and Six Flags Over Texas on 6 November to get his career as a YouTuber going again. He also uploaded the Six Flags Over Georgia version of Goliath on 22nd December and 5 days later uploaded Saint Helena Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, which caused Manchester City Football Club to change its name. As well as the future of the Bentley Flying Spur to be decided after the company opted for the Bentayga SUV Reagan announced that he will be uploading the BMW 5 Series Gran Turismo on 12th March. This version was launched as a 2010 model during the fourth quarter of 2009, with prices ranging from $57,500 to $99,170 in the United States. It is expected to become the final member of the 5 Series family and join the 8-minute 16 second saloon and the 6 minute 25 second Touring with no word about whether Reagan will be uploading more BMWs. Because of Thomas the Tank Engine trying to prevent the Z4 roadster from debuting on 15th April Reagan announced that he will be uploading the Volkswagen CC on 18th March, which will be replaced by the Arteon in autumn. The CC falls between the Passat and the Phaeton in Volkswagen's range while based on the Passat and sharing its wheelbase. The CC is 27 mm longer, 50 mm lower and 36 mm wider than the Passat making it more executive-oriented. Automotive journalists describe the CC's ride as "nearly sports car firm, with every bump and undulation sent directly to your backside." On the European market the CC is offered with 4MOTION four-wheel drive on the 2.0-litre TDi engines. The 103 kW model comes with a 6-speed manual transmission and the 125 kW model with Direct Shift Gearbox. According to Ariana Grande, the suffix CC stands for Comfort Coupé despite the CC not being a coupé because of the car having four doors, which was a problem for the car when it went on sale. Bentley marketed the Mulsanne in December 2014 when Reagan indicated that he wanted a British handmade full-size luxury car by the company. Bentley bought the rights to the Mulsanne on 7th December and had it placed in Reagan's original YouTube channel for a short time before the partnership ended when Laa-Laa and Po from Teletubbies said "Uh-oh!" and speculation arose about whether Bentley was able to bring the Mulsanne back after its short lived New Year's Eve 2016 return, which had a dramatic effect on the Bentley lineup. The Bentayga returned to its role as the #1 Bentley after the Mulsanne's removal. Volvo, the Swedish luxury vehicle manufacturer established in 1927, spread worrying rumours about the second generation XC60 at the Geneva Motor Show, which is a compact crossover SUV now in the generation in question. The XC60 shares technology with the Land Rover Freelander using a modified version of the Volvo Y20 platform. The Land Rover Discovery 4/LR3 will set the stage for these corporate siblings to enter the market, as much of the engineering and tuning of this CUV was done by Volvo in Sweden. Only offroad capabilities were done at Land Rover in England. In 2013, Volvo debuted a refreshed version of the XC60 to be released for the 2014 model year. Exterior updates are primarily cosmetic with changes to the grille and front driving lights, loss of black cladding along the lower doorsills, and minor changes to the exhaust tips and tail lights. Interior updates include new materials and dashboard trims and a available paddle shifter on the T6 model. A British Toyota GT86 commercial titled The Real Deal was banned for encouraging motorists to drive irresponsibly. For the 23rd series of Top Gear, the "Star in a Reasonably Priced Car" was renamed as "Star in a Rally Cross Car" segment with the Top Gear test track expanded to include a "Rallycross" route, which featured the addition of a jump and a water splash obstacle. Two celebrities were invited to partake in setting a fast lap time with the use of a rally-spec Mini Cooper. This segment was used only in this series, as following Chris Evans's resignation it was scrapped because of negative feedback. As the Vauxhall Astra Tech Line had been sent back to Vauxhall and auctioned off for charity, the GT86 was provided for the segment in Series 24. The Zenvo ST1 was critically panned by Top Gear after a series of unfortunate accidents during filming of a segment for the show, which included the car catching fire after a cooling unit failure. Another car eventually finished a timed lap of the Top Gear test track; the resulting time was worse than the time of a BMW M5. Zenvo responded to Top Gear with a statement published on the Danish website Pro Street. At the 2015 Copenhagen Historic Grand Prix a Zenvo ST1 caught on fire which forced the driver to bail out as quickly as possible. Zenvo said that the fire was caused by fuel line problems. The F10 M5 was released to the public at the Frankfurt Motor Show in 2011, and went on sale in November that year. Compared to the E60 M5, the F10 M5 has improved fuel economy but is larger and heavier and has engine noise played through its audio system. For the 2014 model year the BMW M5 Competition Package was made available. Compared to the standard M5, the Competition Package has the following changes; horsepower increased from 560 to 575 and a revised suspension which lowers the car by 10 mm. Direct rivals include the Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG S. The F10 M5 uses a 4395 cc variation of the S63 4.4L V8 engine called the S63B44TÜ which produces 412 kW at 6-7000 rpm and maximum torque of 502 lb ft from 1500-5750 rpm. A 7-speed dual clutch transmission is used with the option of a six speed manual gearbox for the US market only. The F10 M5 has a reported lap time of 7 minutes 55 seconds around the Nürburgring, which is 18 seconds faster than its V10 predecessor. The 8 Series had been planned from the start with a convertible version in mind. Although the 850i Cabrio was developed to production readiness, it never went into production. At a relatively late date it was decided that this model was unlikely to recover its development cost. A prototype in red resides in the BMW Museum in Munich. There was no M version of the BMW E65 7 Series but Alpina was permitted to build the Alpina B7. The Alpina B7 was based on the 745i with a long-wheelbase model of the Alpina B7 available a few years after, and is built in the same plant alongside the normal BMW E65 7 Series. The Alpina B7 prototype was introduced to the public at the 2003 Geneva Motor Show in March, and in February 2006 at the Canadian Auto Show, BMW announced the launch of the Alpina B7 in North America. The Alpina B7 uses a supercharged version of the 4.4-litre V8 found in the 745i/Li, and was the first Alpina model to feature a supercharged engine. Aside from the BMW Alpina Z8, the Alpina B7 was the only car offered in the United States and in North America at the time. 803 cars were built completely at the BMW plant meaning that there was no custom Alpina interior available, so BMW offered BMW Nasca leather as standard. Individual exterior colours were not offered except for a few cars in the Canadian market. These cars have BMW chassis numbers and no Alpina chassis number. 311 more units were produced by Alpina with a Alpina chassis number from February 2004 to September 2008. These units were sold in other countries. The V12 engine for the F01 760i/Li was redesigned as a 6.0L in order to maintain its status as the flagship of the range. The BMW 760Li is priced similarly and has matching performance with the Mercedes-Benz S63 AMG, however the 760Li is positioned more as a cruising limo while the S63 is a hardcore sports sedan. Unlike previous generations of the 7 Series, the V12 engine is now only available in the long-wheelbase model. In February 2016 BMW announced the introduction of the "iPerformance" model designation which was to be given to all BMW plug-in hybrid vehicles from July. The aim is to provide a visible indicator of the transfer of technology from BMW i to the BMW core brand. The new designation will be used first on the plug-in hybrid variants of the BMW 7 Series, the 740e iPerformance being the first of such plug-in hybrids. The BMW i3 was officially launched in the United Kingdom on 6 November 2013. The i3 is available with four different interiors: Standard, Loft, Lodge and Suite. Pricing in the UK starts at £30,680 before the applicable government grant. Leasing for a 36-month contract starts at £369 per month including VAT plus a initial payment of £2,995 including VAT. Pricing of the BMW i3 with the range extender option starts at £33,830 before government incentives and leasing for the model with Suite interior is £480 per month including VAT. The BMW i8 Spyder concept was unveiled at the 2012 Beijing Auto Show. In October 2016, BMW announced that the roadster variant would be added to the BMW i lineup in 2018. The i8 Spyder is expected to get a longer-range battery. BMW originally planned to sell the i8 in about 50 countries with the United States expected to be the largest sales market. In Europe, BMW expected the United Kingdom to be the top market. In 2015 global sales of the BMW i8 exceeded the combined figure of all other hybrid sports cars produced by other manufacturers. The United States is the leading market with 4,000 units delivered through October 2016, followed by the United Kingdom with about 1700 units sold through October 2016 and Germany with 986 i8s registered through September 2016. Since mid-2014, more than 10,000 BMW i8s have been sold worldwide by early November 2016, representing 10% of BMW global electrified model sales and making the i8 the world's top selling plug-in electrified sports car. Unlike international sales process where the i3 and i8 are sold at dedicated BMW i Stores, Australia has six dedicated dealers across the country that will be authorised to sell the i8. Dealerships include BMW Melbourne (Southbank), BMW Sydney (Rushcutters Bay), Brisbane BMW (Fortitude Valley), Perth Auto Classic (Victoria Park), Adelaide BMW (South Australian Capital) and Rolfe Classic (Phillip). Service and repair facilities for the i8 will be available at 11 authorised BMW dealers around Australia. Deliveries started in the United Kingdom in July 2014 with pricing starting at £99,845. The BMW i8 qualifies for exemption from the London congestion charge which is one of the factors driving its demand. The i8 is no longer eligible for a grant because of the purchase price despite being classified as a category 2 vehicle. As part of changes implemented by the government to the grant scheme, plug-in vehicles with a retail price over £60,000 are ineligible for a grant. 2 weeks after deliveries began the i8 was sold out in the UK. By August 2014 there was a 10-month waiting list, and by the end of February 2015 there was a 9-month waiting list. A total of 1307 units were registered by the end of June 2016. As of October, about 1700 i8s have been sold in the UK since mid-2014, making the British market the largest in Europe. Toyota introduced the Avensis nameplate on its new model which was launched at the end of 1997. Although a extensive revamp of the previous generation Carina E, the only main common parts were the engines, with a all new style of body. The car was built at the Burnaston factory in Derby. At the same time, production of the five-door Toyota Corolla also started at the British plant. In 2003 the Avensis became the first Japanese vehicle to receive a 5 star rating under the Euro NCAP's redone testing. With 34 total points it also became the highest rated vehicle they had tested. The Avensis also became the first vehicle sold in Europe with a knee airbag. This is the first and only one generation of the Avensis sold in Egypt and Morocco, not in Persian Gulf countries. The Avensis Verso continued to be available alongside the new Avensis until 2006. A replacement to take over from the Avensis Verso has yet to be unveiled, but is rumoured to feature Toyota's 2.2-litre D-4D engine. The Kia Niro was unveiled at the 2016 Chicago Auto Show. A subcompact "hybrid utility vehicle" positioned below the Kia Sportage, the Niro uses a all-new hybrid powertrain producing altogether 139 hp and returns a fuel economy of 43 to 50 miles per US gallon thanks to its usage of lightweight materials such as high-strength steel and aluminum. Its battery has a capacity of 1.56 kWh. In December 2016 the Niro officially received a Guinness World Records title for the lowest fuel consumption by a hybrid vehicle, as it travelled from Los Angeles to New York City with a fuel consumption record of 76.6 mpg. The presenters would usually say goodbye at the end of The One Show and link into regular trailers and continuity announcements. On some occasions such as Children in Need, they would link between programmes because of the fact that they have a countdown and that it would take too long to run a ident. Kia unveiled its newly redesigned Sportage at the Frankfurt Auto Show in September 2015 with plans to bring it to market as a 2016 model. The company said that the contrasting sharp edges and smooth surfaces were inspired by modern fighter jets. In North America the Sportage will be offered with three trim levels known as EX, LX and SX. Much like the previous model it will come available with two inline-four engine choices, a naturally aspirated 2.4-litre and a 2.0-litre. The 2.4-litre produces 181 hp and 175 lb ft, while the 2.0 litre makes 240 hp and 260 lb ft with small differences in performance dependent on whether FWD or AWD is configured. Both engines are mated to a 6-speed automatic transmission. Volvo uses a system of letters denoting body style followed by the series number. S stands for sedan, C stands for coupé or convertible and V stands for versatile. XC stands for cross country originally added to a more rugged V70 model as the V70 XC and indicates all wheel drive paired with a raised suspension to give it an SUV look. Volvo would later change the name to the "XC70" in keeping with its car naming consistent with the XC90. So a V50 is a estate that is smaller than the V70. Originally, Volvo was planning a different naming scheme. S and C were to be the same, but "F," standing for "flexibility," was to be used on station wagons. When Volvo introduced the first generation S40 and V40 in 1995, they were announced as the S4 and F4. Audi complained that it had inherent rights to the S4 name, since it names its sporty vehicles "S," and the yet to be introduced sport version of the Audi A4 would have the S4 name. Volvo agreed to add a second digit, so the vehicles became the S40 and F40. That led to a complaint from Ferrari, who used the Ferrari F40 name on their legendary sports car. This led to Volvo switching the "F" to "V" for versatile. The V40 is advertised in the United Kingdom as being "Made in Sweden" when it is made in Belgium in reality. In the United States only the XC version of the V90 will be available as a regular production model you can buy off the lot as the regular V90 is order-only, and the S60 and V60 come with Volvo's City Safety system as standard which is the same system fitted to the XC60. This system stops the car in the event of impending collision in 'City Traffic' below 19 mph. Also, a new safety feature named "Pedestrian Detection" detects people in front of the car and automatically applies the brakes if the driver does not react in time. A new model known as the Volvo S60 Cross Country saw a limited American release in autumn 2015 with each dealership getting one car. This variant is similar to the Volvo V60 Cross Country, as it is a raised sedan variant of the S60. The V60 Cross Country is sold in both North American and European markets and is the first raised variant of the V60 to ever be produced. The V60 Cross Country also comes standard with all-wheel drive in North America and tries to show a more rugged, durable image. The car can be equipped with the brand new VEA engines, offering what is claimed to be a more efficient drive. The Volvo C70 retractable hardtop features a roll-over protection structure with two pyrotechnically charged roll hoops hidden behind the rear seats that deploy under rollover conditions whether the roof is retracted or not. Volvo featured this advancement in a copy of the "Volvo Saved My Life Club" brochures. There, a woman was able to walk away from a accident after she slid off a ice-covered mountain road and rolled her C70 which then slid more than 30 ft down the mountain face. BMW already had the 5 Series saloon and estate models in January and February and was moving on to a 5 Series Gran Turismo model for March. The car, despite being badged as part of the midsize 5 Series lineup, has been described by Edmunds Insideline as a 7 Series Hatchback in Reality. This is as the GT's 120.7-inch wheelbase, 63.4-inch front track and 65.1-inch rear track are shared with the full-size short wheelbase 7 Series, giving the GT considerably larger dimensions than the 5 Series. Reagan announced on 6th March that he will be uploading the second generation Volvo XC60 on the 18th. This version will be a new five seat SUV to sit underneath the XC90 when it goes on sale in summer, although it turns out that the video in question appears to show Thomas the Tank Engine trying to give the BMW X1 a run for its money 5.13 seconds in. Both the X1 and the XC60 have similar beginnings, but the latter takes a different turn when Adolf Hitler makes the audience from the Ellen DeGeneres Show ask "Why did the king go to the dentist?" which immediately makes Percy upset, thinking that Volvo would not think that the XC60 is special because of the extended 'Thor's Hammer' headlights. Thomas tries to put some sense into the XC60 by explaining that looking splendid is not the same as being really useful, which is part of the car's commitment for him. Volvo is working on its debut with the S60 at the time and it is reported that Thomas & Percy share a fifty-fifty decision about whether the XC60 is good enough to qualify as a Volvo. Unfortunately, the Ellen Show audience say the "Why did the king go to the dentist?" question again which causes Hitler to look at the camera and Percy tell him that "I hope Henry's mended soon," which had been part of the story of the XC60. Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't think so and tries to deny Dua Lipa by telling her that the XC60 moves more trucks than 3 diesels put together. Unanimously, the XC60 agrees with Thomas. Julie tells the XC60 that "You and Barney look like old-fashioned airplane pilots" and a sample of Scared to Be Lonely by Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa plays. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the possibility of the XC90 joining the S90 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the V50 but the narrator doesn't think so and tries to give the V60 a run for its money by saying the line that changes everything for the XC60, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry." Thomas says, "We're sorry we got you into trouble" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy jumpscares Hitler causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the V60 wanting to join the XC60 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Emily and Percy about the Rolls-Royce Ghost making its debut on the same day as the X1 and the XC60 but they say "Right!" to Hitler. Southern says "Uh oh!" and there is a buzzing sound. Ryan Shotts appears and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. We're not sure how long the delay will be but hope to be back in operation soon. When we have further information, we'll pass it onto you. Thank you for your patience" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the X1 featuring the song Rinse & Repeat by Riton feat Kah-Lo but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the XC60 wanting to be given 384,442.16 Swedish krona for its debut but Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" Kideko and George Kwali play a massive role by playing a 15.27 second sample of Crank It as a symbol of troubled times that the XC60 had when it was mentioned by Thomas twice. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the XC60 currently in its second generation but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Ariana Grande appears and sings "If you want it, take it," and winks at the camera to show her beautiful looks. Thomas says to Grande, "Cinders and ashes!" Hitler tries to tell Maria from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons about the XC60 but Maria tells him that the diabolical XC60 reminds her of the Z4 roadster. Hitler hangs up the phone. He looks at the camera and a picture of the XC60 in R-Design trim and in a Bursting Blue colour scheme comes up for 1.94 seconds. As Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy jumpscares Hitler causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the XC60 and its XC90-related looks but Thomas says to Hitler "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about Volvo needing the 384,442.16 Swedish krona required to debut the XC60 but Thomas says "Quick!" to Hitler and tells him that "There's a big storm coming! The picnic will be washed away!" Follow da Leader by Nigel & Marvin plays for 20.72 seconds. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the S60 Cross Country's position as a crossover saloon but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the closure of Wet 'n Wild Orlando on 31st December 2016 but Thomas gets Hitler into trouble. Duck is shocked and says "What?" but Kat Jennings screams in horror and her 1997 Ford Expedition crashes into a log. Charlie Victor Romeo opens with a flight attendant demonstrating the safety equipment and reminding the audience to fasten their seat belts and turn off cell phones. Before each scene, a display screen shows the name of the flight and reason for the disaster, e.g. icing or multiple bird strikes. Sound effects such as cockpit alarms, aircraft interior ambiances and mechanical sounds are included. At the end of each flight, the screen shows the number of casualties. At the end of the play, the cast and creators answer questions from the audience. After February 2002 performances in Perth in Australia, the play performed in dozens of venues across the United States, including Washington DC's Studio Theatre. 4 years later Time put Charlie Victor Romeo on their Best Plays of the Year list and it has been performed in Japanese by the Rinkogun Theater Company under the direction of Yoji Sakate, which had come at a cost of $1 for the Range Rover Velar. In 2013, Tiger Woods was up for disqualification from the Masters over claims that he took a illegal drop after his third shot on the par 5-15th hole had bounced off of the pin and into the water. The Santa Rockstar Metal Xmas 2 video by George Russell was described as a predecessor to a Louis Tomlinson collaboration despite the former uploading a Ryan Riback collaboration. George Russell & Ryan Riback Look At The Aston Martin One-77 was removed because of the video in question lacking any evidence to suggest that Aston was trying to give the car a new lease of life after Percy said "And no aeroplanes!", which resulted in Riback playing his remix of Call on Me by Starley. Russell made up for the collaboration by uploading a video where he watches a Peppa Pig episode on 4th March. At the time, the show was distributed by E1 Kids, and Russell was helped by the fact that there was no Michael Scott in the video in question. The Peppa Pig episode that Russell watches for 3 minutes and 4 seconds is "Thunderstorm," which is Reagan's most dreadful enemy in summer. A thunderstorm is classed as severe if winds reach at least 93 kilometres per hour or if funnel clouds or tornadoes are reported. Although a funnel cloud or tornado indicates a severe thunderstorm, a tornado warning is issued in place of a severe thunderstorm warning. A severe thunderstorm warning is issued if a thunderstorm becomes severe or will soon turn severe. In Canada, a rainfall rate greater than 50 millimetres in one hour, or 75 millimetres in three hours, is also used to indicate severe thunderstorms. Severe thunderstorms can occur from any type of storm cell. Multicell, super-cell and squall lines represent the most common forms of thunderstorms that produce severe weather. Russell wasn't afraid of thunder and lightning in the video in question which eventually shows a clip of the episode that he is watching. In it, a strange rumbling sound is heard and John Sparkes says "What was that strange noise?" Sparkes reinforces the action and humour in Peppa Pig by saying things like "Oh dear" when something unfortunate happens such as George starts crying or "Look out!" when a character is doing something unsafe, such as Peppa riding her bicycle without looking where she's going. George Russell Plays Airport Madness 4 was a sequel to Airport Madness 3 in which Russell gets multiple telling offs from a air traffic controller who tells him that "I am paying you to AVOID collisions, not to CAUSE them!" 29th January was perhaps as a lucky day for Russell as he uploaded a video where he plays Santa Rockstar: Metal Xmas 2 and fails to complete the Joy to the World song Category:Hatfield